


Nights 0.01-0.02

by Alopex



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (Accidentally after drinking too much), (er... Potions? Same thing), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Taako thinks about his feelings, aaand guess who did a part two which means. its own set of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: 0.01 - While nights like this weren't unheard of for Taako, he never had to deal with things likethis.0.02 - Unbeknown to Taako, Magnus remembers the prior night in near-perfect detail.





	1. 0.01

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere before Crystal Kingdom (but right after they get their private suite) uhh tbh it's just a drabble idea I had, I have no justification for this. I'm just writing this for Taako feels. I've also hit one of the worst writing blocks I've ever dealt with so this is just a little easy practice to get back into the flow of things.
> 
> For the record, I don't 'ship' Taagnus (as in, picture them in a perfect relationship), but I really enjoy entertaining the idea of things getting a little emotionally complicated, a little physical, a little up and down.
> 
> If you need mood music, "Awfully Aware" by Sofia Talvik is a perfect match.

Warmth was the first thing Taako sensed when he stirred, followed by a dull but rather pleasant ache in his limbs. Comforting heat enveloped him from all sides, and he mentally thanked the Bereuau for the upgrade in amnesties. Eyes still closed, he shifted deeper into his pillow and blanket and prepared to fall asleep again, but his parched throat prevented him from doing so.

 Eventually accepting just how disoriented and dehydrated he was, Taako finally blinked awake, a soft groan leaving his lips. He didn't usually sleep unless the prior night involved him getting intoxicated. As his memory of the prior night was incomplete, he figured that was the case. It would at least explain the building headache and full-body exhaustion. Count on him to get completely hammered the night after they return from a mission.

Every single sound felt amplified to the wizard's already sensitive hearing. The normally pleasant ambient noise of the moon base made his head throb, made even worse by what sounded like a low growl in his ear. Dully, he realized it was a snore. He found that rather odd, given he was in his own bed, but when he tried to roll over to get out and grab a drink to curb his increasing thirst he found himself trapped by a heavy, muscled arm.

_Shit._ Taako's mind reeled, fear and returning memories chasing away the last of his sleep. _I'm never drinking anything Pringles offers me ever again_. 

Magnus snored loudly in Taako's ear, arms wrapping around him tighter. No wonder he felt so warm; the guy was a walking furnace.

The last thing Taako wanted to do was wake the slumbering bear of a man, not because he didn't want to disturb his rest, but because he couldn't bear the embarrassing discussion that would follow. He tried again with more earnest, this time successfully wiggling out of Magnus's grasp.

If it was anyone else, he would have had a sense of satisfaction (or at least nonchalance) for the events that were coming back to him, but _this_ was territory he hoped he'd never have to tread. 

Taako wandered across the dark commons, a light wobble in his step. Clothes were scattered across their couch, and moonlight from the windows shone on the mostly empty glasses on the coffee table. His thoughts attempted to drift to the night prior, but he shut them out before they had a chance to overwhelm him.

As he washed his face in the bathroom, he spotted a light bruising up his neck and promptly contemplated downing the remains of his drink from the prior night. Instead, he forced down two cups of water and trudged back over to his room.

"All right, Maggie, you gotta get back to your own bed. Chop chop!" Taako hissed upon entering the bedroom, waving his hands in a shooing motion.

Magnus did not wake.

"Come on, come _on_ , you can't be seen here." A whine crept into the elf's voice as he tried not to panic. He did _not_ want Merle to see the situation in the morning, and with any luck, Magnus wouldn't remember anything from the prior night either. He tried to magic the man out of his room, but the spell fizzled out in his hand and only increased his headache. Knowing taking Magnus's bed would only lead to more questions, he clambered onto his bed, laying down on the edge with his back turned to the man. If he was lucky, Magnus would wake up and leave for his room in the middle of the night.

_Gods_ , he was so _stupid._  

Of course he had to drink so much his inhibitions all but vanished. Of course he had to tease Magnus all last night, coyly fluttering his eyelashes at him, shirt strategically sliding off his shoulder, and later dragging him into his room to "stay up and talk about life and stuff." Of course Magnus winked at him and followed him in, playing along. Of course they didn't make it past the door before any thought of 'just talking' was completely forgotten.

Taako squirmed fitfully; usually, he could get away with this sort of thing without dealing with emotions bombarding him afterward. Strangers, fans, even acquaintances were so much _easier_  to deal with because there was nothing there _to_ deal with. He always had the option to skedaddle in the middle of the night or morning or whenever he was done and move on with his life. He never had to worry about the conversation he knew he would be forced to have after something like this.

He never had to worry about something _this_ good getting ruined because of his shitty decisions.

Magnus was a friend, and friends didn't do this sort of thing.

With a loud snore, Magnus rolled over and threw an arm around Taako again, pulling him back into an embrace. The wizard stiffened, his train of thought shattering and his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't dare move for minutes.

Eventually, Taako relaxed his shoulders, even finding something enjoyable in being held, something warm and safe and peaceful. Yet as soon as he thought he'd calmed down enough to slip back into sleep, guilt would jolt him awake and he would be back on a self-deprecating spiral.

Maybe Magnus wouldn't hate him. He didn't know if the man had the capacity to do so, but even when drunk there was something so sincere in his gaze and gestures, something that made Taako's actions feel like a complete betrayal, even if he was just as genuine behind his apathetic facade. Still, the thought of the worst possible case froze him in place, the fear of Magnus thinking less of him, of him avoiding him, drifting from him, _leaving_ him-

His hands wrapped gently around Magnus's arm, squeezing it gently as he pressed his cheek to it.

The first rays of sun began to filter through the window. By this point, Taako was completely exhausted, his headache throbbing behind his eyes. In fact, he had forgotten all about getting out of Magnus's grasp before anyone woke up, and much to his horror, the man yawned loudly before he had a chance to move.

"Taako?" Sleepy and confused, Magnus pulled away from Taako.

The wizard jumped, but he forced his voice into his usual steady lilt. "Oh good, you're awake. Can you get out of my bed?"

"What? Your bed?"

"Yes, _my_ bed, now can you please-"

"What? Oh, you're right, this isn't my- gods, Taako, did we-? And your neck, oh my _gods,_ your _neck_ , I'm _so_ sorr-"

"Save it," the elf squirmed, uncomfortable. "Make it up to me later."

Magnus was stunned into a silence, and Taako pictured a guilty look on his face. To his relief, he felt the man shift and crawl over him. His entire body still sore, Taako stretched out leisurely, pulling his blanket up to cover all of his face except for his eyes so that he could watch Magnus wander about the living room and pick up his clothing.

A guilty part of him enjoyed the sight a little too much for his own good.


	2. 0.02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shameless porn more than anything. Thought it'd be interesting to explore Magnus's point of view.  
> Fun fact, I was tipsy on champagne and rum and and had Venus Fly on loop while writing the bulk of this.  
> Edit: Fixed the grammar and added a few details. Enjoy!

As Magnus meandered about the commons, he could feel Taako's gaze burning a hole right through him. A light blush crept into his cheeks, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing full well that Taako would not want to have a discussion about the prior night. Instead, he focused his eyes downward as he looked for his clothing and tidied up the room slightly 

 " _A toast for the new room, then?" Taako had drawled, pulling out a good-sized bottle of sparkling liquid from his cloak. The trio had finally settled into their suite, the night leaving the room in darkness sans for the few floating multicolor lights illuminating the commons. "Present from Pringles. Whaddya say?"_

_Merle and Magnus nodded their heads, the dwarf already reaching for glassware._ _Magnus, never one to say no to a good drink with friends, thought nothing of it. He joined in on the toast, glasses clinking merrily, laughing along with the others at the success of their latest adventure._

Magnus's eyes fell on the abandoned glasses of potion on the table. After a long moment, he dumped the dregs down the sink without a second thought.

_The drink was much more potent than he expected, and it did not take much for him to get a pleasant buzz. It had been a while since any of them had the chance to take the edge off, and the bottle slowly emptied._

_The conversation started to slow, as did the magical lights in the room, their cheery sparks now a dull, sensual glow that washed the room in pink, green, and blue hues. T_ _aako and Magnus were talking quietly on the couch, drunkenly recalling the funnier moments of their travels. Merle started to nod off, glass still in hand._

Finishing with the room, Magnus trudged off to his own bedroom, closing his door and flopping down on his bed. Taako's mattress was far too plush for his liking, and his back was a little sore from it. Luckily, they weren't due for any meetings that morning so he figured he'd catch a few more hours of rest.

_Taako droned on about the new spells he got to try out during the Goldcliff races, and Magnus tried exceptionally hard to be a good listener. Unfortunately, the potion did nothing for his concentration, and he was starting to lose track of the story. Instead, he was transfixed by the way Taako moved and gesticulated, his face so expressive, so_ lively. _He shifted towards Taako, a small part of him craving closeness._

_"Uh, Magnus? Yoo-hoo," Taako waved a hand in front of Magnus's face. "You doin' okay, deary, or are you following Merle's suit?"_

_The elf motioned at the now-snoring cleric. Magnus shook his head, murmuring an apology. "No, I'm fine. A little fuzzy. What's in this?"_

_"Hell if I know. It's good stuff, though."_

_"Yeah."_

If only the conversation ended then, if only he'd decided that he should go to bed and sleep off the potion. Magnus groaned, frustrated with himself. He'd been recalling the events of the previous night all morning, feeling nothing but shame. He rolled onto his side, eyes shut.

_Taako continued with his story, but Magnus still had trouble focusing, distracted by the way the wizard's locks bounced every time he shifted, the way his shirt slid down to expose his narrow shoulder. At some point, Taako laughed at his own joke, and Magnus got caught up in is energy, leaning in a little closer and laughing along with him. Their eyes met for a split second, what Magnus could only call a sultry, half-lidded gaze meeting his own._

_The man impulsively placed a hand on Taako's knee, feeling another urge to be close to him. The wizard didn't even flinch, only continued with his story, albeit leaning in a little closer as well. Something between nervousness and lust lit up in his eyes._

Unable to shake his memories, the fighter had to physically force himself to relax. He hated how vividly he remembered every detail of the previous night and how tense and excited it made him now.

_Before he knew it, Taako was leaning up against Magnus, whose hand had drifted up from the elf's knee to his thigh. Magnus didn't mind, as the potion made him feel a burning need any sort of contact. If anything, it wasn't enough, and a guilty part of him wanted a lot more than a light touch._

_"You know, this couch isn't as comfy as I thought it'd be." Taako slurred, eyelashes fluttering._   _"I'm thinking about laying down for a bit. Besides, don't wanna wake sleeping beauty here. You still wanna stay up and talk about, uh, life and stuff?"_

Even though he had no one to hide from, Magnus crossed his legs.

_With a nod, he followed the elf into the room, shutting the door with a click. Before Taako managed to find his way to the bed, Magnus grabbed him and pushed him against the wall with a swift move. Despite the forwardness of his actions, he felt shaky, as though he was about to collapse._

_"Whoa there, Ma-"_

_Magnus's lips were on Taako's before the wizard had a chance to say anything else and before he himself chickened out. Finally succumbing to his needs, he let go of any of his remaining inhibitions. To his relief, Taako's hands immediately went for his hips, pulling the man flush against himself._

Magnus felt heat pool in his abdomen at the memory. Self-consciously but shamelessly, he stuck his hand into his pants to palm at himself lightly. Embarrassingly enough, he was already getting stiff, and it didn't take long to stroke himself to full hardness.

_Taako was the one to push Magnus away first, instead opting to drag him towards the bed by his shirt. Magnus followed willingly, and the pair collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, not wanting to waste a moment. Taako immediately went for Magnus's hair, his hand snaking through it to more or less control the man's movement. Their kisses were messy. Magnus nipped at Taako's lips before moving down to plant kisses down his jawline and lingering at his neck._

_"Don't you_ dare _leave a mark," Taako panted._

_"I won't," Magnus mumbled, and promptly bit down on Taako's neck. The wizard yelped, batting Magnus away._

_"What did I_ just _fucking_   _say?! Do you not listen?!"_

_Magnus only laughed, clamping down on the wizard's neck again with a little more finesse (as he could muster in this state, anyways), working his tongue along the soft flesh. This time, Taako could only moan, throwing his head back to give Magnus better access. "Oh god, you know what, fuck it, I don't know_ what _you're doing with that tongue, but you better keep doing it."_

_The man grinned into the kisses, moving down to Taako's shoulders. He paused briefly to remove his shirt and immediately resumed kissing and licking a trail down his chest. He could feel Taako gripping at him roughly, as if he couldn't get enough of the man, but he didn't mind. If anything, it meant he was doing something right, and that thought alone made him half-hard._

_He slowed his ministrations right above the elf's pants, promptly kissing his way all the way back up to his neck and lips. Despite the burning need to take Taako then and there, Magnus paced himself, taking his time. In turn,_ _Taako took this chance to reach for Magnus's boxers, an adept hand quickly pulling his dick out. Magnus groaned loudly into Taako's mouth, finally feeling friction for the first time that night._

_"Excited already, huh? I knew you wanted it bad," Taako teased. It was_ _Magnus's turn to moan incoherently. Lithe fingers expertly stroked him to hardness, and Magnus tried not to think about how much experience must be behind those purposeful strokes._

Magnus's own hand sped up slightly, his hips grinding in time with his strokes. He imagined Taako's hand on him as he tried to mimic his motions. So vivid, so stunning was the experience that he had them practically memorized, though it certainly wasn't the same.

He shook the thought. Of course it wasn't the same, it  _shouldn't_ be. He shouldn't be having these thoughts in the first place.

Magnus's hand sped up, shoulders hunched in concentration.

_When Taako withdrew momentarily to stretch his wrist, Magnus took the chance to flip him around, effectively spooning him. Fervently, he stroked the elf through his pants as he continued to suck on his neck. His own hips ground impatiently against Taako's ass, and to his delight he could hear him moan lightly with each thrust._

_"Come on, come on, just fuck me already," Taako ordered, squirming in Magnus's lap._

_"Bossy," Magnus teased._

_"You think this is bossy? I'll show you bossy," Taako snapped._

_Magnus laughed as he undid the elf's pants, tugging them down to jack him off. "We'll see about that. Are you sure, though? Don't you wanna pace yourself, do some other stuff before we?-"_

_"Oh, I'm sure. Trust me, I've been sure."_

_"Whatever you say," Magnus replied, but only sped up the strokes of his hand._

There was something Magnus really enjoyed about giving others pleasure, and it was this mental image in particular that really got to him. The thought of Taako becoming a moaning mess in his arms, hips grinding weakly against his own, got Magnus close to the edge. He had to cover his mouth with a hand, muffling his own gasps.

_Taako, despite unabashedly enjoying himself, was clearly pushing Magnus to speed things up, to go further. Eventually Magnus obliged, gently teasing a finger along Taako's entrance. The potion had made him bold, but he was still a little shaky about following through with something like this. To say he didn't want it, though, would be a complete and utter lie._

_"Hold on," the wizard muttered, reciting something under his breath. Still drunk, it took him a few tries before Magnus felt something slick materialize and coat his hand. "There, now we won't have the risk that you'll have to carry me around tomorrow."_

_"Nice," was all Magnus managed, still reeling from the sudden cool, slimy sensation on his hand. It certainly helped, and he relatively quickly managed to get a few fingers in Taako to loosen him up, nor_ _did it take long for him to swipe the rest of it on his own cock and line it up against Taako's entrance. With a groan, he thrust in slowly, finding it hard not to go much faster until Taako tried to demand for him to speed things up._

_"And what if I slow down instead?" Magnus taunted, ceasing all movement._

_"Don't. Fucking don't. I swear, if you do, I'm going to light all of your belongings on fire. Right now. You know I can do it."_

_Though unfazed by the threat, Magnus did start to speed up. Lifting Taako's leg to get a better angle, he moved faster, trying to find the spot that would make Taako scream. His mouth kept moving on his neck and shoulders, leaving a small trail of purple as it got harder and harder for him to control his fervor._

_"Fuck, you're so tight, you feel so good," Magnus groaned, feeling rather self-conscious about the dirty language, but Taako ate it up, eyes fluttering shut and his mouth hanging open lewdly._

_Finally letting loose, he started thrusting into the wizard roughly, arms wrapped tightly around him for leverage. He could feel Taako fruitlessly grasping at Magnus's arms, hips, and hair until ultimately settling for gripping onto the sheets. Whether it was personality or potion playing a role, Taako hardly could contain his shouts, so Magnus was forced to cover his mouth with a hand, one of his fingers slipping inside. The elf moaned around his hand, somehow even more restless and aroused._

_Magnus finished first, burying himself deep in Taako as he came. He held onto him through his orgasm, shivering slightly, hips bucking weakly._

With a muffled shout, Magnus came in his hand. His chest rose up and down from exertion, a deep breath leaving his body. The nagging feeling of guilt was pushed out of his mind by the thought of how  _good_ the previous night was.

_He only came to his senses when Taako snapped that he wasn't done yet. Scrambling, Magnus started moving his hand on Taako, feeling guilty about getting caught up in his own pleasure. He rested his head in the crook of Taako's shoulder and nibbled on his ear gently. The puffs of breath on his ear and cheek seemed to arouse the elf even more, and soon enough the he became completely undone in Magnus's arms, collapsing in a sweaty mess in his arms._

"Magnus? You all right in there?" Merle's concerned gruff sounded from the other side of the door, breaking the trance Magnus was in.

_Shit, shit shit, was I too loud?_   "Oh, uh- Aaargh! Stubbed my toe! I'm fine!" He called, voice cracking.

There was a beat of silence, and then: "Oh. Alright, then. Take it easy."

Magnus was still breathing hard. The floodgates broke, and the guilt that he had shaken off earlier came rushing back, but the hope that he wouldn't have to live purely in his memories remained ever persistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, don't you love a framed narrative? Two porns for the price of one!

**Author's Note:**

> [Anyways here's a playlist that sums up their night, before and after.](https://open.spotify.com/user/accipitrine/playlist/6Dt9fZMzRQGPVfXKLQZIZu)   
> 


End file.
